


Чёртова дюжина

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Наши встречи начались внезапно. Прежде, он всегда преследовал меня, всегда старался убить, покончить с моим существованием.Как это случилось впервые?Я не помню. Но просыпаться после наших встреч в одиночестве и находить "подарок" от него стало традицией.





	Чёртова дюжина

Наши встречи начались внезапно. Прежде, он всегда преследовал меня, всегда старался убить, покончить с моим существованием. Я помню, как мы дрались до пролитой крови и дальше — много раз. Казалось, цель всей его жизни — испоганить мою. 

Как это случилось впервые? 

Я не помню. 

Тот самый первый раз я помню урывками, словно кто-то отключал у меня память раз за разом, убирая из неё все ненужное. Я помню лишь, что в какой-то момент он оттеснил меня к стене. Я держал его руки над головой, его тело было так близко, что я ощущал его особый, личный запах. Напряжение между нами было сильнее, чем когда-либо, оно буквально звенело и взрывалось. 

Невозможно было понять, кто к кому потянулся, но весь первый раз был борьбой за первенство, попыткой занять главенствующее положение и раз и навсегда определить, кто из нас будет ведущим, а кто — ведомым. 

Я помню, как его тонкие пальцы путались в моих кудрях, а мои руки бродили по его несчетным пуговицам и завязкам, пытаясь выудить нагое тело из пут одежды. До кровати мы едва добрались, но вот раз и навсегда утвердить свое положение нам не удалось — слишком горячими были объятия, поцелуи, слишком сильное было напряжение. Выбравшись из пучины оргазма мы провалились в сон.

То, самое первое утро я встретил в холодной и одинокой кровати. В тот момент я еще не знал, что это станет традицией. После осмотра моего жилища больше всего я боялся пропажи свитков, за которыми и приходил Папский Сын ко мне вечером, а обнаружил тонкий шелковый шейный платок, забытый гонфалоньером при спешных сборах.

В тот, самый первый раз, я не знал что поиск того, что в спешке забыл Риарио, станет традицией тоже.

 

Другой раз был по настоящему не похожим на первый. Он появился у меня на пороге злой, взъерошенный, в почти чёрных глазах горели черти, и он, казалось, был готов набросится на меня с кулаками не говоря ни слова, ни в приветствие, ни в обвинение...

...А вместо этого мы в считанные секунды оказались жадно целующимися, словно в последний раз, срывая друг с друга одежду и бросая её на пол. В тот раз мы не просто добрались до кровати — мы вжимались друг в друга, и смотрели в глаза не отводя взгляда. Тяжелое дыхание двоих было почти громогласным в тишине.

Мы двигались вместе, в едином ритме, словно ведомые древними богами, чье существование он отказывался признавать. Снова и снова, не сбиваясь ни на мгновенье, так, будто мы проделывали такое не один раз, мы вжимались друг в друга, превращаясь в человеческий ком из рук и ног, из объятий и поцелуев — требовательных, горячих, и вместе с тем таких необыкновенно чувственных. Скорость движений нарастала до тех пор, пока каждый из нас не почувствовал, что продолжать дальше с подобным напряжением было бы просто немыслимо, и не позволил себе отдаться во власть непереносимого наслаждения.

В тот раз сон сморил меня позже, и я мог наблюдать за тем, как невинен и беззащитен он, растянувшийся на кровати и прижимающийся ко мне в поисках тепла. Тогда в голове скользнула крамольная мысль, что возможно стоит повременить с покупкой дров, но я отмел её. 

Глупость какая, думал я, он не вернется, а мне мерзнуть!

Я и не заметил, как уснул, а проснулся от холода давно выстывшей постели и полусонный снова отправился на проверку своих замечательных ценностей, с наслаждением констатируя, что мой ночной гость не тронул чужого. Видно не за тем пришел.

Уже когда я направлялся к кровати, я ощутил что-то необычайно холодное и обмер, мгновенно переводя взгляд на ногу, коей не посчастливилось встретиться с промерзшей тканью. «Труп» решил я, не долго раздумывая, но при тщательно осмотре оказалось, что это, конечно, не труп, а всего лишь забытая на полу рубашка. 

Меня разобрал смех. Джироламо сбрасывал её накануне сам, но, видно, в запале страсти и не заметил где её бросил, а поутру слишком торопился, чтоб её найти.

Бережно подняв холодную ткань я свернул её, и спрятал в тайник, в котором уже пять месяцев как обитался шейный платок, оброненный в такой же спешке графом. Теперь, уверенности в том, что он не вернется у меня заметно поубавилось.

 

Третья встреча могла и вовсе не состояться. По пути от заказчика домой я ощутил жуткую резь в желудке, и до меня далеко не сразу дошло, что меня отравили. Передвигаться приходилось быстро, чтобы добраться до дома, а уже там отыскать противоядие. Я чувствовал холод, и старался, пытался изо всех сил, но меньше чем на середине пути я упал, и понял, что подняться уже не смогу. 

Короткий путь, который я одолел меньше чем за полчаса пешим обернулся для меня невыносимо длинным, но я старался доползти. Как он углядел меня — не представляю, да и мало что помню из того вечера — помню лишь как сильные пальцы сжимали мои плечи и обеспокоенный голос говорил что-то на непривычно живой латыни. Кажется, матерился. 

В тот вечер я пришел в себя в собственной кровати, заботливо укутанный в одеяло, в хорошо протопленной кузне. Горло саднило и язык словно распух. Когда я дотянулся до кубка, наполненного водой до половины и осушил его, мой взгляд упал на кольцо, сиротливо примостившееся на краю стола. Потайное отделение в перстне было открыто, и на столе притаилось несколько крупинок.

Я мигом представил себе чертыхающегося противника, который пытается открыть трясущимися от напряжения руками неподдающееся потайное отделение в кольце, и высыпает его содержимое в кубок. 

На душе стало удивительно легко, не смотря на общую разбитость, хотя кое-что не дает мне покоя и по сей день — как же он узнал, что мне грозит опасность? 

Сколько не спрашивай, не ответит. 

 

В четвертый раз он появился у меня на пороге не один — в его руках была шляпа, бережно укрытая его колетом. Помнится, в тот раз я поднял брови и спросил:

— Что ты мне еще приволок?

— Собаку, — отозвался граф, доставая из шляпы маленькое, грязное и весьма непрезентабельное нечто.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь в том, что это собака.

— А ты его отмой и увидишь, что у вас буквально одно лицо, — невозмутимо отозвался Джироламо, подавая мне эту грязную мелочь. 

— Ах ты! Пошел вон отсюда! — рыкнул я, и вытолкал наглеца за дверь, громко ею хлопнув напоследок. 

Спустя четверть часа я выглянул проверить ушел ли граф, но тот не стал доставлять мне удовольствия лицезреть его мокнущего под проливным дождем, зато на пороге осталась его шляпа с комочком шерсти, глядевшим на меня укоризненным взглядом огромных глаз, которые очень сильно выделялись на мокром и тощем теле. 

Я не выдержал и забрал его к себе.

При более тщательном осмотре выяснилось, что у пса карие глаза-пуговки и он когда-то был покрыт черной кудрявой шерстью. Что ж, неудивительно что у них есть что-то общее. Внезапно пес принялся жевать мою руку, впрочем, не принося большого неудобства.

Вечер я скоротал пытаясь привести его подарок в порядок, проклиная Риарио на чем свет стоит за щенка за которым нужно было присматривать и заботиться. Зато у меня появилось настойчивое подозрение, что теперь он точно станет появляться в моем жилище чаще.

 

Пятая встреча принесла с собой куда больше, чем просто Риарио ко мне в объятия — он был пьян так, словно сам Господь Бог наливал ему, а дьявол прятал закуску а в руках сжимал полупустую бутыль, размахивая ей, словно он служила ему тростью. Отказать, как видно, он не мог, и совершенно хмельной он едва не свалился в руки мне с самого порога. Оттащить его в кровать было делом не сложным, но вот говорить его раздеться — вот тут то и была самая большая проблема. 

Пьяный Джироламо оказался совершенно невыносим, он отпихивал меня, когда я пытался снять с него сапоги, а потом ловил за руку и дергал на себя, припадая к моим губам. Я вторгся в его рот, буквально сминая его в поцелуе и...не обнаружил ни малейшей тени сопротивления. Он подчинился мне, словно и не было этой ожесточенной борьбы за первенство и верховенство.

Непривычно было чувствовать, как Джироламо позволяет делать с собой все, что мне заблагорассудится, изучая пальцами и губами мое тело. Я не оставался в долгу, чувствуя, как такая податливость ударяет в голову не хуже крепкого вина. 

Оказавшись полностью раздетыми я пытался его подготовить ко вторжению, но он не дал мне ни единого шанса, подгоняя, прижимаясь ко мне и выгибаясь и не прося — требуя. 

— Ну же! Быстрее... — его голос дрожал самую малость, а пьяные и шалые глаза смотрели в мои почти не мигая. 

Жарко, тесно, горячо. Сводящие с ума стоны — вначале на грани всхлипов, а после — умоляющие. Много ли нужно, чтобы сойти с ума и раствориться в горячке секса? 

Краем уха я слышал, как он звал меня снова и снова, не назвав ни единого разу по имени.

— Орсо! Орсо!... — Джироламо вскрикнул и выгнулся в моих руках, а после осел, расслабляясь и лепеча что-то несвязное и оставаясь в моих объятьях на всю ночь. 

...а с рассветом я обнаружил вместо любовника ополовиненную именную фляжку, и, попробовав вино, спрятал её до другого раза. В том, что он обязательно произойдет я больше не сомневался.

 

И все же шестая встреча едва не сорвалась. 

В тот вечер я вышел из кузни затемно, желая направить свои стопы в сторону таверны и обмыть удачный заказ, за который мне заплатили втридорога против обычной цены за срочность и спешку. Я проверил пса, который вырос достаточно, чтобы не переживать за него с тех самых пор, как его принес ко мне граф. 

О последнем я старался не думать — смысла вспоминать о нем не было — с последней встречи прошло больше полугода, и он не давал о себе знать. Возможно, я ошибся, когда полагал, что он явится ко мне в любом случае. Внезапно, я услышал бормотание, и, пригляделся. В сумерках черное одеяние графа практически полностью сливалось с дорогой, но его выдавало живое бормотание. 

Подойдя ближе я убедился, что граф Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере изволит лежать безвольным мешком сбоку от кузни, перебирая в пальцах церковные четки и шепча молитвы на латыни, вместо того, чтобы по-человечьи позвать на помощь.

— Идиот! — пробормотал я, понимая, что с мечтой об обмывке заказа придется распрощаться.

Я повторял это слово неоднократно, склоняя графа на все лады, пока раздевал его, пока зашивал шесть глубоких ножевых ран, пока поил его и успокаивал во время бреда. На третий день опасность его жизни миновала, и я со спокойной совестью уснул, решив дать себе хотя бы отоспаться за то время, что провел у собственной постели, держа в руках чужую жизнь и возвращая долг. 

Когда я проснулся, кровать была пуста, словно и не было трех дней. Ничто не напоминало о том, что все это время в доме был кто-то еще, помимо меня, и лишь четки остались лежать забытые во дворе, выпавшие из ослабших пальцев, и спрятанные мною к прочим «сокровищам».

 

В седьмой раз он пришел посреди ночи и, не говоря ни слова, обнял меня крепко. Я обнял его в ответ, чувствуя, как его трясет. Что же ты делал сегодня, а, Римо? Чем ты был таким занят, что снова пришел сюда, искать успокоения в моих руках? Нет, тогда я не задал этих вопросов, зная, что ты вряд ли сумеешь выдавить из себя хоть слово. 

В тот вечер ты дрожал и трясся, пока, наконец, ты не согрелся в моих объятиях, под моими пальцами, слушая как потрескивают дрова и, наконец, успокоившись, ты принялся рассказывать. Ты говорил медленно и неторопливо о том, что тебе пришлось сделать для Рима, и я понял, что кажется, Его Святейшество окончательно потерял союзника в твоем лице раз и навсегда после того, как тебе пришлось переступить через себя.

Ты не просил одобрения или прощения, просто рассказывал об этом, не в силах справиться со своими эмоциями. Ты хотел поделиться этим, хотел, чтобы я тебя понял. И, кажется, мне это удалось.

Успокоившись, ты уснул, убаюканный моим теплом и присутствием. 

Поутру, когда я проснулся, постель была предсказуема пуста, а у небольшого прикроватного столика остался лежать забытый тобою кинжал, что я изучил и решил не давать пылиться оружию в тайнике, а убрал к себе в ножны. 

 

В восьмой раз мы не спешили. 

Он пришел ко мне, едва сумерки стали опускаться на землю, и у нас было достаточно времени, чтобы изучать друг друга. Обнаженные, мы скользили губами по телам друг друга. Я изучал его так тщательно, словно от этого зависела моя жизнь. 

Мне хотелось знать все — от каких прикосновений он просто шумно втянет воздух, а от каких он будет стонать едва слышно, а от того ужасно очаровательно и возбуждающе. Он изучал меня с не меньшим упорством.

Казалось, время влипло в смолу — настолько медленно и неторопливо оно двигалось. В моем доме время почти что остановилось, особенно, когда мы нашли позу, устраивающую нас обоих. Как оказалось, нам пришло в голову одно и то же развлечение, и было бы глупо ссориться из-за того, кто будет первым.

Редко с какими любовниками я позволял себе ублажать их ртом, но для Римо это хотелось сделать. Его собственная неумелость была особо заметна, но все равно очень возбуждающа. Все время мира было для нас, но даже оно должно было кончиться, когда мы оба кончились, оставаясь потеками семени во рту.

Утром я обнаружил его позабытые очки в кровати, наткнувшись на холодные стекла, и примерил их. Смотрелись они ужасно, но зато можно было иногда дурачится, изображая моего любовника, чему я, несомненно, порадовался.

 

В девятый раз я проснулся связанный посреди ночи. Пес, предатель, даже не гавкнул на появление постороннего во дворе — то ли Джироламо его подкупил, то ли сговорился с ним, но в кузне и моих комнатах стояла полная тишина, пока внезапно её не разорвал звук скрипящей ставни.

Обнаружить себя со связанными глазами, руками и ногами в довольно непристойной позе — ноги оказались привязаны к рукам, выставляя на обозрение графа все, что тот хотел увидеть — было несколько необычно. Однозначно возбуждающе. Я попытался высказать все, что думаю об этом, но из-за кляпа не сумел.

Внезапно я ощутил прикосновение. Что-то нежное касалось мягкой кожи около паха. Пальцы пробегались по бедрам, ведя за собой сном мурашек, и заставляя чувствовать особо остро каждое дуновение. Медленно, но верно, мой мучитель спускался к паху, и, внезапно горячий рот взял в плен мою восставшую плоть. 

Как же хорошо! 

Я попытался толкнуться в рот, но у меня ничего не вышло — руки крепко держали меня, заставляя оставаться на месте, а пальцы кружили около сжатого колечка мышц, не делая никаких попыток проникнуть внутрь. Неужели граф захотел угостить меня минетом? К чему бы тогда такие игры — веревки, кляп, темная ткань на глазах?

В момент, когда ласки стали такими горячими, что я весь сосредоточился на них, его длинный палец скользнул в меня, смазывая чем-то скользким. И сразу же их стало два. Я простонал в кляп, чувствуя наполненность, и захлебнулся беззвучным криком, когда один из пальцев прошелся где-то внутри так приятно, что мне показалось, что вся жизнь мелькнула перед глазами.

Движения ускорились, и в какой-то момент пальцев стало три, но я даже не смог уловить его. Внезапно эта сладкая пытка оборвалась, и я ощутил горячую головку, приставленную к растянутому входу. Ну же, думал я, но граф отчего-то не решался. Я уже был готов взвыть, как внезапно он принялся протискиваться в меня медленно, лаская рукой мою возбужденную плоть. 

Вскоре, он отбросил терпение, и неистово вколачивался в меня, не позволяя отрешиться от наслаждения, но я этого не слишком то и хотел. Горячая волна оргазма накрыла меня чуть раньше, и я успел почувствовать его полностью. Нежный поцелуй опалил мои губы, и я задремал, на грани сна и яви чувствуя, как мое тело освобождают от пут. 

Поутру я обнаружил в изголовье графский пояс, которым он привязывал меня к кровати помимо веревок, и который пополнил мой тайник новым горячим воспоминанием.

 

В нашу десятую встречу граф пожелал явиться ко мне ранним утром, и, растолкав меня, велел убираться из города, или, по крайней мере, спрятаться где-нибудь достаточно хорошо, чтобы переждать облаву.

Прятаться от римских приспешников я не желал, и юбилейная встреча очень быстро напомнила о том, как все начиналось — мы подрались. Силы были примерно равны, а потому, покатав с полчаса друг друга по пыльному полу, я впился в его губы горячим поцелуем.

Как ни странно, граф ответил мне не менее жадно, не смотря на то, что совсем недавно мы были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Я, было, начал его раздевать, но тут внезапно он поднялся, и бросил коротко «Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Уезжай хотя бы на неделю» и вышел под радостный лай пса на улицу, хлопнув дверью и оставляя меня в разрозненных чувствах сидеть на полу. 

После драки на полу остался лежать кошелек, набитый золотом, о котором папский племянник даже не вспомнил. Золотишко, к слову, мне тогда пригодилось, а вот сам кошелек стал еще одной вещью в моей немногочисленной коллекции.

 

Одиннадцатая встреча состоялась в тот день, когда я решил напиться, и, собственно, мне удалось невообразимыми усилиями достичь необходимой кондиции. Проблемы наваливались на меня так, словно я был не кузнецом, а так, словно на моих плечах лежала судьба сего мира.

Не знаю уж, зачем в тот вечер приходил Джироламо, но обнаружив меня в этом состоянии, он решил остаться со мной на ночь и присмотреть, хотя, судя по всему, до того как он меня увидел, он собирался забежать совсем ненадолго. 

Полночи я рассказывал ему сотни историй, хранившихся в моей памяти, и требовал мне налить еще и еще, сетуя на бесстыдницу-судьбу, снова и снова подкидывающую мне испытания. При этих словах граф помрачнел, и, внезапно прижав меня к себе сказал четко и внятно, так, что даже до моего пьяного разума дошло, что он хотел сказать.

— Мой. Только мой. Никому не отдам.

Я ошарашено посмотрел тогда на него, а граф, ни секунды не сомневаясь, прижал меня к себе, и принялся раздевать, чтобы уложить в постель. Спать без него, когда он здесь казалось мне кощунством, и я потребовал его к себе. Римо не отказал мне, и обнимал меня, пока я не заснул.

Поутру я долго искал то, что он оставил — быть того не могло, чтобы он ушел, ничего после себя не оставив! И мне повезло — я нашел маленькую, затейливо выполненную серебряную булавку в виде змеи, для шейного платка с парой маленьких черных камней вместо глаз.

Моя святая убежденность в том, что Риарио оставляет подарки специально окрепла.

 

Двенадцатая встреча оказалась печальной. Граф явился спустя неделю после последнего раза, и я с удивлением обнаружил, что мои подозрения в том, что в предыдущий раз он приходил не для того, чтобы меня повидать, а и вправду хотел сообщить мне новость, которой огорошил в этот раз.

— Я женюсь. 

Два слова поставили меня в тупик.

Он женится. И что? Кажется, этот вопрос был очень четко виден на моем лице.

— Я не смогу больше к тебе приходить. 

Ох. Вот что он имел ввиду.

— Благословляю на брак, — я изогнулся в шутливом поклоне.

— Черт, Орсо! — Риарио рыкнул и внезапно быстро заключил меня в объятия.

— Что? Что Орсо?- нахмурился я, отталкивая его. — Ну не сможешь ты приходить — Господь с тобой! Хоть твой, хоть весь пантеон! Мы ведь ничего друг другу не обещали и ничего друг другу не должны. Ты все сказал? Тогда вметайся.

Оттолкнуть Джироламо не удалось — тот вцепился в меня мертвой хваткой.

— Это не мой выбор и не мое решение. Я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы вернуться. 

Мне хотелось ругаться, но он не позволил мне сказать ни слова, целуя горячо, страстно, обжигающе. Невольно я и сам поверил в то, что он сделает все, чтобы вернуться сюда. Ко мне. Поцелую не суждено было длиться вечность, и. когда он оторвался от меня, внезапно, он стянул с себя цепочку с крестом, что был с ним все время, и повесил его мне на шею.

— Я вернусь. — сказал он серьезно глядя мне в глаза. — Пожалуйста, Орсо...

Он нагнулся к моему уху и выдохнул два слова. Два слова, и я понял, что буду ждать его даже сотню тысяч лет.

«Te amo».

 

Мне кажется, это было бесконечно давно. За это время я успел выучить каждую вещицу в моей сокровищнице. Ровно дюжина встреч, дюжина забытых вещей, дюжина коротких свиданий, что могут кончится раз и навсегда.

Сколько времени прошло с того момента? Я не считал, зная только что оно тянется бесконечно долго, невообразимо, что каждый день для меня — это проклятие, которое нужно пережить. За окном идет дождь. Он идет вот уже четыре дня, и не думает останавливаться.

За порогом слышится отчаянный лай, и я стараюсь не вскакивать, когда дверь открывается. Я ошибался уже не один раз, когда слышал этот звук. Нет, нужно держать себя в руках.

— Орсо? — его голос тихий, и конечно же, мне не удержаться.

Я оказываюсь около него, промокшего до нитки и продрогшего, в один миг, и обнимаю та крепко, как только могу не обращая внимания на то, что него капает так, словно дождь оказался в доме. Он обнимает меня осторожно, но смотрит с такой щемящей нежностью, что я не выдерживаю и целую его крепко.

В четыре руки мы избавляем его от одежды, и я веду его к кровати, к безумно огромной и пустой без него кровати. И там, мы занимаемся любовью медленно, вдумчиво, долго. Впервые никуда не торопясь. Я не думаю о завтрашнем утре и о том, что же я обнаружу в качестве своего сокровища. 

Римо отдается мне полностью, открываясь и доверяясь, и берет меня так ж чувственно и медленно. Мы не можем насытится друг другом, не смотря на то, что уже никуда не спешим. Оргазм накрывает нас в объятиях друг друга, и я шепчу ему те же два слова, что он шептал мне, в тот, двенадцатый раз. Я вижу его сонную улыбку, и вижу как он усыпает. В его тепле я усыпаю сам, не думая об утре совершенно. Ведь он же вернется. Я точно знаю.

Утро встречает меня тяжелой рукой на плече и закинутой на мое бедро ногой. 

Что ж, Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере сделал мне самый приятный сюрприз — он оставил то, что мне было приятнее всего найти. 

В нашу тринадцатую встречу, он остался сам.


End file.
